Twibright
Claire Itrustien Clarie Itrustien was a fourteen year old girl who loved ponies, especially Twilight Sparkle. One morning she woke up and found that she had lavender hooves where her hands should have been. She looked in the mirror to see that she looked exactly like Twilight, that's where her strange new life started. Equestria She began to panick, wondering if the real Twilight was okay and how she was going to deal with her predicament when she started to glow and the air around her crackled with electricity, much like the time travel spell Twilight had once used, and was suddenly teleported into the Golden Oaks Library in Equestria, she found that the real Twilight was safe and that she seemed to be a clone of some sort, before they could contact the Princess however, she began to glow again and was returned to the human world. Changes in Self Claire was human again and seemed to have no change to her at all. However, when she took a shower late that night, she found Twilight's or rather, her cutie mark where a normal pony's cutie mark would be, in her case, her upper calf. As she continued to teleport to Equestria and back, she began to have more noticable changes to her human form. Visits to Equestria Claire began to keep teleporting to Equestria, each visit lasting longer. She adopted the new name Twibright to at least give her pony form a seperate name, as the visits began to last longer, she wondered if she would eventually stop going back and settle in Equestria forever, it didn't seem like a bad idea as she ran away from home quite a long time ago and lived in a small cottage far away from civilization, she was sure she wouldn't be missed. A New Life After coming back from another trip to Equestria she looked at herself in a mirror and realized she looked just like Twilight minus the hooves, ( she even had a horn! ) she knew that this was her last time being human, she waited for the spell to activate and take her to Equestria, once back in Equestria, she opened her eyes, now fully a pony, she was ready for her new life to begin. New Friends and Adventures Twibright soon learned to shut out her human memories, ( with help from Twilight's knowledge in magic ) and set out to make new friends in the amazing land that she had watched on her broken down television, she ran into the most unlikely of ponies. Trixie had earned herself a bad reputation in Ponyville, but as she was passing through to get to Vanhoover, Twibright saw the awful looks she was getting and ran after her to comfort her, she soon managed to get Trixie to warm up to the residents of Ponyville and they became the best of friends. Relationships Twibright and Trixie became more than friends though. They began to get closer to each other, and eventually, after much asking and pleading on Trixie's part, Twibright decided to become her " marefriend ". Sadly, this relationship began to show some cracks in it as she began lookin out for Big Macintosh, they had a big fight about it which resulted in several repairs to the library. Trixie left, heartbroken and Twibright was fee to go after big Macintosh all she liked. After several dates with Big Mac, she decided that she would ask him to marry her the following date, however, he failed to show up and she went to Sweet Apple Acres looking for him, she found him sleeping with another mare and after yelling at him she threw the ring in a lake and ran home, heartbroken. Making Up Twibright searched everywhere for Trixie, and after three years, found her in Phillydelphia looking for work, after several weeks of following her around and asking, Trixie finally gave in and forgave Twibright. They went back to Ponyville and are still blissfully living together. A Princess Coronation When Twilight Sparkle became an alicorn, Twibright took her place in Ponyville, going on adventures with her friends and Trixie. She never really can stand in perfectly for Twilight but, she does a good enough job. To this day, she lives in the Golden Oaks Library with Trixie and lives the normal pony life in Ponyville. Never to go back to her human life. Forever a pony. Category:Unicorn Category:Pony Category:Old RP Universe